In a communication receiver circuit, a control scheme can be implemented including digital and analog elements. Such a control scheme can be referred to as a mixed-signal scheme. For example, a signal “chain” to process a received signal generally includes one or more amplifier circuits, such as having an adjustable gain. The gain can be adjusted automatically, and such automatic adjustment can be referred to as automatic gain control (AGC). In a communication scheme where frequency modulation or digital frequency-shift keying (FSK) is used, a difference between a channel center frequency or carrier frequency used for transmission and a local oscillator frequency used with a mixer for downconversion or other purposes can create an unwanted error in a demodulated signal. An offset correction can be performed to compensate for such an error, and such a scheme can be referred to as a carrier frequency offset (CFO) correction scheme. The receiver circuit can be included as a portion of a circuit including a transmitter, and the combination of receiver and transmitter can be referred to generally as a transceiver circuit.